User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (9)
Chapter #9: Meeting up with new friends I went up to the front of the boys' dorm, according to Thad, Constantinos normally skips classes and lament in his dorm. "Hey Malice, what's up?" Jimmy asked, he was behind me, but I turned around to see him. "Hey Jimmy." I replied. "Who are you looking for?" Jimmy asked. "Do you know a guy, named Constantinos?" I asked, with a bit of shyness. "Room 5, but I advise to stay outside while I try to get him. Girls are not allowed to enter the boys' dorm, and vice versa." Jimmy explained. "Ok." I said. "But why do you need him for?" Jimmy cognatily remarked. "I was wondering if he can join my group." I explained to him, with gusto. "You know forming a clique is sort of crazy for a goth, but..." He said, but I cut him off. "I won't be a conformist since all the other clique leaders are boys, but I'm the one leading." I explained. Then Jimmy left to the door of the dorm, and 10 minute later he came out with Constantinos. "Do you work for that girl?" Const. yelled, as Jimmy dragged him out of the dorm. "I don't, but she wants to talk to you!" Jimmy exclaimed to him. "You're that Malice girl, aren't you?" Asked a glum and bewildered Const. "I heard from Thad that you're a very glum and depressed person." I stated "Many people are!" He exclaimed. "How would you like to join me. It'll give you something to do with real friends, and not just some fake friends, like the jocks." I explained. Const. somewhat became elated. "I'm in! I'm getting tired of getting pushed around by those pea-brained apes!" He gladly shouted, lets not hope the jocks heard him. "Where do we meet?" He asked. "How 'bout the graveyard in Old Bullworth Vale after school, and the basement can be the school hangout." I explained. 20 minutes later, the bell rung and I have to get to Music class, on the second floor of the main building. I ran their as fast as I could. I went into the room, to see Miss Peters, the teacher. "Welcome to Music class." She said with such excitement. The class went by quick and once I left the class, I went straight to the graveyard as I told Const., their I saw Beatrice, Raven, Const., and Thad on the benches near the chapel. "Hey Malice. How was class?" Beatrice asked. "Pretty fine, Miss Peters is way too, excitable for her own good." I said, as I went to the bench next to Raven, "So what do you hate about school? I hate Allison." "I hate everything about this place." Const. replied. "Mandy, and the fact that I had enough her. In fact she wasn't always this way." Beatrice exclaimed. "What do you mean 'not always this way'?" Raven asked. "Before she joined the cheerleading team, she was tormented by her older cousins, because she didn't went up to there standards. She was fat and had asthma. So overtime, she lost over 30 pounds and counting." She continued. "And her asthma?" I asked. "I guess she outgrew the asthma part, but her weight loss was caused by bulimia mostly thanks to Edna's cooking." "How bad was Edna's cooking?" Raven asked. "It's best if you guys don't know that." Const. said warning us about her, "I hate everything about this place, even the jocks." "Only the jock part is what I hate. I can't play in sports because of my anemenia. I'm just jealous of them." Raven said. "Same here." Thad said. Category:Blog posts